


情色十题

by Cocamilk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocamilk/pseuds/Cocamilk
Summary: 不同场景不同设定各式各样的小车
Relationships: 孙东杓/李垠尚, 音标
Kudos: 3





	情色十题

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我 上升正主是傻逼  
> 笔下无纯情人物 不会写剧情

“你总是无时不刻的勾起我的欲望。”  
李垠尚翻来覆去睡不着，看了旁边睡得香甜的孙东杓，低头在人脑门下落下一吻。他心情愉悦的握住孙东杓手把玩，把自己的手和孙东杓的手放在一起，握紧人的手，带着笑意的呢喃着，“我的宝贝要好好照顾自己啊。”  
孙东杓睡觉并不老实，被子不知道什么时候又踹开了，李垠尚把被子给他盖好顺势搂住他。听着孙东杓平稳的呼吸声，他也渐渐有了睡意，闭上眼打算入梦，但被孙东杓翘臀抵着的分身却不安分的挺立起来。李垠尚叹了口气，“悲伤，看来这几年自制力变差了啧。”孙东杓却不知在梦里做什么梦，想转身但受到阻碍就挣扎起来，翘臀磨蹭着李垠尚已经硬的不行的分身。  
“嘶...真是妖精，睡觉都不放过我吗。”李垠尚轻拍了一下孙东杓的翘臀作为惩罚，把孙东杓抱的更紧，用最轻柔的声音在他的耳旁低语。“感受到了么宝贝儿，它硬了。”孙东杓似乎已经熟睡，特别的安静乖巧，李垠尚的分身贴在他的翘臀上磨蹭。  
“嗯..”李垠尚手伸入睡裤中抚慰自己的分身，手指擦过玲口刺激的一抖。  
“宝贝儿，我想插你。”李垠尚叼住孙东杓耳垂加速手上的动作，持续低声呢喃“想要狠狠干着你的小洞，干到你射不出来哭着叫我老公。”李垠尚一边意淫着孙东杓床笫之事上的表现，快速撸动自己的分身，手指玩弄两个囊袋，龟头也涨大出水。  
“宝贝儿，我真是爱死你了。”李垠尚终于按耐不住欲望泄了出来，在平稳了呼吸后，恋恋不舍的亲了亲睡得安详的孙东杓，他顺手扯过纸巾擦干净白浊，抱紧孙东杓缓缓睡去。  
在一片黑暗中，孙东杓捂住了自己爆红的脸。


End file.
